Nada Es Lo Que Parece
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: Yumi era la típica chica obsesionada con los libros de vampiros, hombres lobo, hechiceros y hadas. Su papá es transferido de trabajo y viaja con el a un nuevo pueblo bastante particular. Su nuevo novio es un sexy vampiro y su nueva escuela es como siempre lo soñó. Las cosas no pueden salir mal, ¿no? [Advertencia: Universo Alterno]
1. Chapter 1

**NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**

**.**

_*Todos estamos muertos cuando nacemos, el final está decidido antes del comienzo*_

**.**

**Capítulo I**

Cambio

**.**

El humo la rodeaba. Podía respirarlo. El dióxido de carbono colándose por su nariz y llegando hasta lo más profundo de sus pulmones. Desde siempre había odiado ese olor, pero no sabía la razón exacta. Siempre era lo mismo. Soñaba que estaba en un lugar desconocido y lleno de humo. Y después despertaba con la respiración entrecortada. Se sentía tan real.

Pero esta vez fue distinto. No recordaba con exactitud el lugar, pero sabía que había estado ahí antes de alguna manera. Aunque el denso humo no la dejaba ver con claridad, estaba segura que era un lugar amplio. Una sala o una habitación muy grande. Ella, en su sueño, aguantó la respiración mientras se hacía paso por el fuego. _¿Fuego?_ En sus sueños anteriores no había habido fuego. Esta vez sí. Las largas llamas de color rojizo la rodeaban cada vez más. Ella estaba consciente de que todo lo que estaba pasando no era verdad; pero, ¿y si de verdad había ocurrido? Siempre había leído que los sueños tienen un significado mayor del que uno piensa, pero ella nunca le había tomado mucha importancia. Este pensamiento la tuvo inquieta. ¿Y qué si había pasado? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

Yumi sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos tan absurdos. _Bah, como si eso fuera a pasarme. Estoy volviéndome loca..._

Estaba en medio de unos escombros. Miró a sus pies. Ni siquiera podía ver el suelo con claridad. Todo empezaba a adquirir una forma borrosa. El humo ya había empezado a afectar su vista. Dio unos cuantos pasos más y sintió el piso un poco extraño a pesar de estar usando zapatillas. Agudizó el oído, y sintió como la madera rechinaba tétricamente. Esto no le estaba gustando del todo. Algo estaba mal con ese piso.

Escuchó unas pisadas fuertes a lo lejos. _¿Una persona, un monstruo?,_ Yumi se preguntaba a sí misma dormida. No lo sabía, pero quería saberlo.

—¿Quién eres?— ella preguntó, cuando finalmente vio una figura negra aparecer en su campo de visión.

Cuando Yumi escuchó el familiar pitido de su alarma, dio un suspiro en rendición mientras abría sus brillantes orbes con pesadez. Nunca antes habían ocurrido cosas tan extrañas en sus sueños. La figura de negro había sido algo completamente nuevo, al igual que la madera rechinante. Sacó su celular bajo la almohada para revisar la hora. Eran exactamente las 7:03 am. Ya podía escuchar a los pajaritos cantar a fuera en su pequeño jardín.

Siempre que se levantaba a esas horas, se sentía aún muy cansada. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, esa mañana no fue así. Se sentía incluso un poco más viva. Últimamente había tenido problemas para dormir. Se quedaba mirando el techo de su habitación como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo hasta que su reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana. A veces ayudaba leer. Esa noche se había quedado leyendo _Días Eternos_. Al poco rato le quitó importancia. Sintió su piel erizarse, y se tapó hasta la nariz con la sábana. Había dejado la ventana de su habitación abierta y ahora la brisa fría de la mañana acariciaba su cuerpo caliente.

Yumi aún estaba intrigada por saber quién era el encapuchado. Se moría de curiosidad. Estaba empezando a creer más en las supersticiones de las que hablaba Tsunade a veces. Y pensar en su profesora le hizo recordar que hoy la vería. Tsunade era como su tutora y su figura materna.

Su tutora porque le enseñaba todo lo que ella debía de saber, y su madre porque era muy pendiente de su vida. Después de la muerte de su verdadera madre, su papá se había vuelto muy sobreprotector con ella hasta el punto que ahora tenía que ser educada en casa. Tsunade terminó siendo un 2 en 1. Tsunade fue quien la ayudó desde que tenía memoria, era como una segunda mamá. A veces, su papá odiaba que Yumi considere a su tutora como su madre; pero no podía culparla. Yumi solo tenía un vago recuerdo de su madre, y eran sus deliciosas galletas de vainilla con chispas de chocolate. Ah, y su sonrisa de Colgate que ella no había podido heredar.

En realidad, esto no le afectó mucho. Recordaba muy poco de lo que solía hacer en el colegio, y tampoco recordaba haber hecho amistades muy significantes. Lo que no se acordaba acerca de las escuelas, lo leía en los libros. Yumi era una ávida lectora.

—¡Yumi! ¡Tsunade llegará temprano hoy!— escuchó decir a su papá al otro lado de la puerta.

Su papá tenía que realizar un viaje muy importante, a pesar de que era fin de semana y él le había prometido que ya no saldría de viaje durante los fines de semana para pasarlos juntos. Ese día, solo podrían conversar durante la hora del desayuno.

—Princesa, es hora de levantarse.— dijo Akira Yamashita, entrando a su pequeña habitación con una sonrisa.

Akira estaba muy orgulloso de su hija. Tras haber perdido a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo; solo le quedaba a su hija, a quien también amaba por igual. No dejaría que nada malo le pase. Se había puesto nuevas metas; entre ellas darle una mejor calidad de vida a Yumi, aunque eso signifique hacer algunos sacrificios. Siempre veía a su hija con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, pero sabía que ella también tenía sus pequeños caprichos. Entre muchos, remodelar su habitación.

Su habitación era la más pequeña de toda la casa. Originalmente había sido un pequeño estudio que él mismo había utilizado antes de que ella naciera. Lo habían remodelado para que sea la habitación de la nueva integrante de los Yamashita. Le habían puesto un closet de color blanco con flores, un mini estante para sus preciados libros y un escritorio para que haga las tareas. Habían cambiado el aburrido tono gris de la habitación a un rosa pálido. El año pasado su papá recién había accedido a ponerle una pequeña televisión.

Pero Yumi ya no era una niñita de siete años que seguía todo al pie de la letra y creía en todo lo que le decían sus padres. No, era una chica de 17 años que seguía tendencias de moda (en su caso este nuevo estilo denominado _grunge_) y cuyo color favorito obviamente ya no era rosa como el de todas las niñitas de inicial.

—Buenos días pa.— saludó ella, con una somnolienta sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. —Uhm, ¡panqueques!

—Solo para los dos. Con nutella extra.— le respondió su papá, acariciando su cabello negro después de dejar la bandeja sobre las piernas de su hija.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo. Su papá de nuevo se disculpó porque tendría que viajar de nuevo, pero le aseguró que sería el último viaje del mes. Le comentó también que su jefe le había aumentado el sueldo y que tenía una sorpresa para ella cuando haya regresado. Yumi, aún con manchas de nutella en sus labios, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su papá cuando él le dijo que ya era hora de que él se vaya.

—Suerte en tu viaje papá.— le dijo mientras que le daba un abrazo de despedida.

Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre. Fueron dos tocadas largas, con una pausa corta entre ambas. La única persona que tocaba el timbre de esa manera era Tsunade. Yumi salió corriendo al recibidor aún descalza y con piyama para recibir a su tutora, a quien no veía desde la semana pasada. Akira se quedó observando al par de mujeres desde la puerta de la cocina para no interrumpirlas. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de ésta y fue a su habitación para recoger sus maletas.

—Tsunade, ¿qué tal te fue en la capital?

—Compré cosas muy útiles. Algunas las utilizaremos en la clase de hoy.

Akira cerró su maleta y bajó las escaleras, para encontrarse con ambas mujeres. Asintió levemente con la cabeza al ver a Tsunade, en forma de saludo. Tsunade hizo lo mismo.

—Bueno señoritas, las dejo que mi vuelo sale en un par de horas y el tráfico hacia el aeropuerto debe estar horrible.

—No te olvides de llamar papá.— le pidió Yumi, mientras que le volvía a dar un gran abrazo.

—Llamaré cuando llegue.— le respondió él, depositando un cariñoso beso en su pálida frente. —Tsunade, le haré un depósito en su cuenta bancaria ni bien llegue a la capital. Gracias por hacerse un tiempo para cuidar a Yumi.

—Todo por Yumi, señor. Que tenga un buen viaje.

Akira tomó las llaves que colgaban al costado del recibidor y cerró la puerta principal detrás de él. Algo extraño pasaba con Tsunade, pensó. Había notado un atisbo extraño en su aura. Pero a los pocos segundos, le restó importancia. Supuso que solo había tenido una mala mañana como cualquier otra persona.

.

Yumi tenía la respiración entrecortada. Tsunade se había vuelto loca o ella simplemente no había visto el golpe. Después de hacer un repaso de la Revolución Francesa y revisar unas reglas gramaticales, había llegado la hora de defensa personal. Como todos los días en la tarde, salían al jardín en sus ropas deportivas y Tsunade la hacía trabajar al 100%.

Ese día habían arrancado con un calentamiento normal. Fueron 50 planchas, 100 abdominales y 80 sentadillas. Y después habían hecho unos ejercicios de estiramiento que a Yumi le parecieron espantosos. No había dicho nada para que Tsunade le haga hacer más.

Después le había hecho correr por todo el patio, saltar, patear, golpear. Y finalmente, Tsunade la había retado a un pequeño round. Yumi sabía que nada bueno de ahí. A pesar de que Tsunade era de la edad de su papá, estaba segura que era más o incluso más fuerte que él. Sus tonificados brazos y piernas lo decían todo. Y no era porque Tsunade disfrutaba ir al gimnasio (ni tiempo libre tenía), las artes marciales eran su vida. Sabía un poco de todo: Judo, tae kwon do, muai thai, karate... A Yuki le enseñaba una especie de mezcla, sacando lo mejor de cada arte marcial que sabía.

Al principio, fue un combate de patadas. Un giro a la derecha, esquivo, bloqueo con el brazo derecho y una patada a la cara. Los movimientos simplemente se daban, Yumi no lo pensaba del todo. Pero Tsunade hizo un giro rápido y le dio una patada al costado que la tumbó contra la pared. En definitiva Tsunade tenía una fuerza monstruosa. Juró que se había roto uno de los huesos de su costilla porque le dolía terriblemente. Un golpe directo en la mejilla la hizo reaccionar. El dolor en su costado se desvaneció, milisegundos después. Rápidamente le devolvió el golpe, en el estómago; y la espalda de su tutora chocó contra la pared contraria. Yumi sonrió con un aire de superioridad.

La rubia se recompuso como si nada hubiese sucedido y corrió hacia ella de nuevo. Podía ver sus movimientos pero el golpe final de Tsunade no lo pudo ver. Se puso en posición para devolver la patada, pero un mal giro del pie la dejó en el suelo. El round había terminado. Su cuerpo ya no daba para más.

—Deberías de usar las reglas de Física a tu favor. No por nada las hemos repasado hoy, Yumi.— la reprendió Tsunade. —Si abrieses menos el ángulo de la patada, ésta sería mucho más rápida y el impacto sería mucho más fuerte. ¡Vamos! Si alguien te ataca cuando estés en la calle en una situación de peligro, ¿quién te va a proteger? Tu príncipe azul no estará ahí para ayudarte.

Yumi solo asintió con flojera mientras se tumbaba en el jardín mirando el cielo anaranjado. Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Ya no se veía el sol en lo alto. Estaba apuntando hacia el oeste. Lo más probable es que ya eran las 4 de la tarde. El día se había pasado mucho más rápido de lo que ella había esperado.

—Termina con 100 abdominales y 100 planchas.

Yumi gimió en frustración mientras se tiraba boca arriba sobre el frío suelo del patio y empezaba a hacer los abdominales. Lo que más odiaba en el mundo era hacer abdominales. En medio de su tarea, sonó el timbre. Ella levantó una ceja mientras empezaba a hacer las planchas y un olor bastante conocido llenó sus fosas nasales. Era pizza "vegetariana con pollo", como decía su tutora.

—¿Ya terminaste? Pedí una vegetariana para ver 47 Ronin hoy.— le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de que no le gustaba la pizza. Era muy extraño. Según lo que tenía entendido, la pizza era como una especie de plato universal que a todo el mundo le gustaba. No lo aborrecía, pero simplemente no le encontraba un sabor alguno y aparte eran muy grasosas para su gusto. No le veía el chiste de sudar como si estuviese en el desierto y eliminar todas las calorías que consumía, para después volver a llenar su organismo de grasa. Pero Tsunade lo hacía con una muy buena intención, por lo que no podía ser una malagradecida y ofenderla.

La tarde la pasaron tranquilas viendo la película de samuráis.

.

Yumi pasó la página del libro antes de mirar el reloj. Ya eran las 6 pm de la tarde y el sueño ya se le había pasado. El libro que había comprado por internet la semana pasada la había atrapado más de lo que había imaginado. Definitivamente tenía que acabarlo ese día. Habían pasado más de dos horas desde que había empezado el libro y estaba casi en el final.

Fue cuando volvió a mirar el reloj que se percató de que era tarde como para empezar a hacer la tarea de Tsunade. Su tutora vendría a las nueve de la noche y aún tenía que cenar, bañarse y ver el nuevo capítulo de la serie que ese día se estrenaba. Realmente tenía mucha flojera como para buscar la información que Tsunade le había pedido para esa noche. Cerró su libro sobre su pecho y lo puso a su lado derecho. Se levantó contra su voluntad, arrastrando sus pies hasta su escritorio para buscar la información. Si no lo hacía en ese momento, lo más probable es que se olvidaría.

Mientras mandaba imprimir el archivo desde su celular, Yumi guardó rápidamente el libro debajo de su cama. No quería que su papá sepa que aún seguía leyendo libros de fantasía. Decía que le llenaba la cabeza de tonterías porque no decían la verdad acerca de los finales felices. Su papá casi siempre estaba afuera por lo que nunca se daría cuenta que aún los seguía leyendo si tenía cuidado.

El timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos, y sin pensarlo, Yumi tiró los papeles impresos sobre su cama para bajar a abrir la puerta. Sabía que era su tía Keiko, y ella odiaba cuando alguien que no era Yumi le abría la puerta. Tenía mil razones pero a ella solo se le había quedado una: era muy impersonal recibir a tus invitados mandando al servicio a hacerlo. Sonrió falsamente cuando su tía la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. No era que le cayese mal pero siempre la había tachado de rara.

Aún así, no podía hacer nada. Era la única pariente del lado de su madre que le quedaba. Su mamá había quedado huérfana a los 20 años y solo tenía una hermana, que era Keiko. No sabía si ella se podría asemejar mucho a su mamá, pero en algunas cosas sí se parecían.

_Eran las cuatro de la tarde, y Yumi finalmente llegaba del colegio. Milagrosamente, vio el carro de su madre estacionado en la vereda. No pudo evitar sonreír. A pesar de que pasaba poco tiempo con su mamá, disfrutaba de esos pocos ratitos. El olor a chocolate le robó el aliento y entró corriendo a la casa. Hacía mucho que no había comido algo de chocolate._

—_¡Yumi-chan!— exclamó su madre desde la cocina._

—_Hola mami— saludó la pequeña Yumi con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

—_¿Quieres galletas, cielo?_

Yumi sonrió un poco al recordar las galletas de su madre. No recordaba exactamente el sabor pero sí se acordaba que su mamá lo hacía con mucho esmero mientras que ella asistía a clases. Por alguna extraña razón no se acordaba de su rostro. Se acordaba que la última vez que la vio antes del accidente ella había estado usando un vestido verde y unos zapatos negros; pero solo eso.

—_¿Mamá?— _

_Nadie le respondió a su llamado. Esa tarde había llegado un poco más temprano de lo normal de clases. Habían tenido una clase de inglés recreativa y habían aprendido a hacer brownies. Le pareció extraño que nadie le respondiese. Su mamá siempre llegaba temprano a casa los viernes. Siempre le decía que el viernes era tarde de chicas y por eso llegaba más antes que su papá._

—_Yumi, Yumi-chan...— le escuchó a su papá decir, usando el sufijo japonés de cariño. Su voz tenía un tono extraño._

—_¿Papi?— preguntó la pequeña. —¿Dónde está mamá?_

—_Mamá se fue a un lugar mejor, preciosa. Ahora solo estamos los dos.— Yumi juró que su papá había estado llorando por sus ojos rojos._

—_¿Pero por qué no me pude despedir de ella?_

_Su papá solo la abrazó fuertemente. Yumi no sabía exactamente a qué se refería su papá, pero lo abrazó de vuelta. Se sentía bien abrazar a su papá. Le gustaba esa colonia que él se echaba cuando iba a trabajar. El olor inundó sus pulmones mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas. Se sentía triste. Si su mamá se había ido, por qué no se había podido despedir de ella._

—_Mamá me dejó esto para ti._

_Akira le colgó un pequeño dije con un pequeño corazón de oro en su cuello. Yumi lo tomó entre sus pequeños dedos y lo acarició con cuidado como si fuera de cristal._

Yumi percibió un olor bastante particular en el aire. No sabía con exactitud lo que era. Nunca lo había sentido antes. Le daba una sensación extraña que se le colaba por los poros de su piel y se adentraba en ella. Algo le decía que algo iba a suceder.

.

Akira cambió su semblante serio por el de un hombre alegre. Tocó dos veces la gigantesca puerta de madera con diseños góticos y no entró hasta que escuchó una respuesta.

—Adelente.— escuchó la voz rasposa del director de la Secundaria del Este.

Akira empujó la pesada puerta e hizo una pequeña reverencia. El viejo vampiro estaba sentado tras su escritorio, mirando por la ventana distraídamente. Hiruzen se volteó hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó hacia él, ayudándose con su bastón de madera, y dejando su cigarro sobre su escritorio. El aire fresco de mediados de otoño se coló por la ventana que daba hacia el jardín, dándole una sensación de paz a Akira.

—Akira, qué bueno verte.

—Lo mismo digo, Hiruzen.— respondió cortésmente.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que aún estabas en la exploración.— le hizo un ademán con la mano, invitándolo a que se siente.

—Mi hija enfermó y no había nadie quien la cuide. No puedo dejarla más tiempo ahí sola con humanos. Es por eso que vine a pedirle que acepte a Yumi en su institución.

—No creo que sea la decisión correcta Akira. Tu hija tiene amnesia y no creo que sea una buena idea involucrarla con nuestro mundo tan pronto. Sabes que ella será bienvenida cuando ella y tú lo deseen. El problema es que lo que le pasó puede tener efectos secundarios.

—Sé que ya está lista. Pronto será su cumpleaños número 353, ya es hora de que sepa que no pertenece al mundo humano. Es una vampiro de sangre pura y necesita saberlo. Necesita conocer su naturaleza. Los suplementos que le damos con vitaminas ya no funcionan, y ya no le encuentra sabor a la comida.

—Si tú crees que es la decisión correcta, no me opondré; solo te estoy dando mi opinión. ¿En cuánto tiempo crees que ya esté lista?

—Empezaremos la mudanza mañana. Creo que unos tres días ya estará lista.

.

Tsunade le había dejado un nuevo libro de medicina para leer. Había terminado el capítulo 10 cuando escuchó a su papá entrar por la puerta trasera. El titileo de las llaves de la puerta penetró sus oídos mientras que bajaba las escaleras. Recibió a su papá al pie de estas con una sonrisa en el rostro. Realmente lo había extrañado, en especial sus desayunos especiales con panqueques. Su papá le dio un pequeño abrazo y un beso en su coronilla después de dejar su pequeña maleta de ruedas de color negro al costado de la puerta de la cocina.

—Tengo buenas noticias Yumi.

—¿Te aumentarán el sueldo?

—Eso y por eso nos mudaremos.

Yumi quedó perpleja por la respuesta de su padre. ¿Mudarse? Mudarse significaba muchas cosas. Entre ellas ordenar, que era lo que más odiaba, y limpiar. Y para empezar nunca se habían mudado. Yumi no sabía exactamente cómo se realizaba una mudanza. ¿Se irían de la ciudad? ¿O seguirían viviendo en el mismo vecindario? ¿La casa sería más grande? ¿O sería un mini-departamento? Miles de preguntas abundaban en la cabeza de Yumi, y no sabía por cual empezar. Akira miraba un tanto divertido las expresiones de su hija.

—Nos mudaremos a una nueva ciudad. Solo empaca las cosas más importantes. Las otras cosas las compraremos allá.— le explicó, leyéndole la mente.

—¿Y qué pasará con las cosas que se queden aquí?

—Las venderemos.— respondió su padre como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Su papá nunca se había quejado de su trabajo a pesar de que, según lo que entendía, no le pagaban muy bien. Por eso no compraban el último televisor con mil y un aplicaciones y con sensor de movimiento. ¿Cómo era posible que su papá, la persona más ahorradora que conocía, había comprado una casa y la había amueblado en cuestión de poco tiempo y sin que ella se entere; cuando se suponía que la situación económica en la que se encontraban no era la mejor?

—¿Y cómo es esta nueva ciudad?

—Ya lo verás.— le sonrió levemente.

Ella siempre había deseado vivir en un lugar alejado de los edificios, del tráfico. Esperaba que su nuevo hogar sea así. O incluso mejor.

.

—¿Cuídate mucho sí?

Yumi asintió con algo de dificultad porque su cabeza estaba sobre el hombro de su tutora. La iba a extrañar un montón: su pizza desabrida "vegetariana con pollo" y hasta las series interminables de abdominales que le mandaba hacer. No quería separarse de ella. Se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella.

—Tú también Tsunade.

—Y no te olvides de escribir. Sabes que aún no estoy familiarizada con el correo electrónico. Tendrás que mandarme cartas escritas con tu puño y letra querida.— le dijo con un poco de humor.

—No me olvidaré Tsunade. Te extrañaré.

—Yo también, mi niña.

.

.

_20 de mayo del 2014_

_Finalmente, aquí está. Estoy segura de que se están preguntando porque empiezo hablar de una chica Yumi, pero luego se darán cuenta de su importancia en la historia. Sasuke aparecerá en el capítulo que se viene, al igual que Naruto y Neji. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Sin más me despido_

_Hats_

.

**¿Reviews sensuales para esta escritora?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**

**.**

_*Aunque se te borre la memoria, aquellos que están en tu corazón, los que viven en tu alma, nunca desaparecerán, da igual lo que ocurra*_

**.**

**Capítulo II**

**Incrédulo**

**.**

Lo que Yumi odiaba más que nada en ese momento era empacar. Lo odiaba con todo su ser porque eso significaba llenar cajas y cajas, y llevarlas hasta el ático. Yumi odiaba ir al ático porque siempre estaba lleno de polvo y de miles de cajas más. Ella terminó de guardar algunos jeans gastados y algunos vestidos de verano en la caja que su papá le había dado aquella mañana y la cerró con una cinta adhesiva gruesa.

Giró hacia su inmenso librero y lo miró con nostalgia. Iba a extrañar sus libros un montón. Era la única cosa que era importante e irremplazable para ella. Lo demás (aparte de los álbumes de fotos) eran cosas que se podían remplazar sin problema: ropa, artículos de limpieza... Lo único que le había pedido a su papá en esa mudanza, era que puedan llevar todos sus libros. Al principio su papá no lo aceptó, pero tras una larga conversación de padre-hija terminó aceptando casi a regañadientes.

Yumi cerró su pequeña maleta y se sentó sobre ella, bastante cansada. Tenía mucha flojera subir a dejar las cajas, pero no había nadie más quien lo pueda hacer a parte de ella. Su papá había salido para arreglar un par de cosas con su nueva casa. Apagó los parlantes y puso pausa a la canción de _Coldplay_ que estaba escuchando, y con pesadez cogió la liviana caja con ambas manos. Dio un largo suspiro de rendición, para empezar a caminar por el pasillo principal del segundo piso y dirigirse al tercero. Casi nunca nadie subía, por lo que las escaleras estaban sucias y rechinaban con cada paso que daba al subir de escalón.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se limpió los zapatos en el pequeño tapete que estaba frente a ella al ingresar. Hacía años que no entraba ahí. Odiaba el olor de humedad que se colaba por las paredes. Dejó la caja de sus jeans al costado de una pila de éstas, pero sin que se dé cuenta, tumbó otra sin querer. Solo la primera, cuya cinta adhesiva ya era muy vieja, vació su contenido sobre la cabeza de Yumi. Ella cayó al piso, con una caja de madera en sus manos.

—¿Qué es esto?— se preguntó a sí misma.

Nunca lo había visto, y sabía que estaba atentando contra la privacidad de alguien si lo abría, pero la curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. ¿De quién era esa caja y qué contenía adentro? ¿Cartas? ¿Joyas? ¿Llaves de algún lugar secreto?

—Supongo que no matará a nadie dándole una miradita...

La pequeña caja no tenía llave. Yumi la abrió lentamente con la ayuda de sus pulgares para revelar una cajita de terciopelo roja aún más pequeña que la caja. Le pareció un poco extraño pero igual la abrió. Frente a sus ojos apareció una pequeña cadena de oro con un dije muy bonito en forma de corazón. Tenía unas letras escritas (al parecer en latín) pero muy pequeñas, escritas al revés del dije. Como su papá nunca revisaba el ático, decidió quedárselo.

Yumi, antes de que su papá descubriese que había rebuscado en cosas ajenas, guardó rápidamente la cadena en su bolsillo y salió del ático después de acomodar las cajas tal y como estaban. Tuvo bastante suerte porque al pisar el quinto escalón, escuchó las llaves de su papá titilar. Apresuró el paso mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el tercer piso mientras que pensaba en una excusa.

—¿Yumi?— escuchó la voz de su papá resonar por el pasillo.

—¿Si?— preguntó ella, finalmente en su cuarto y con la respiración entrecortada por la adrenalina.

—El desayuno ya está listo. No encuentro la bandeja porque es probable que ya la empacamos ayer. Tendrás que bajar, hija.

Mientras que comía silenciosamente su cereal, su papá le empezó a comentar cosas particulares de la ciudad. Como por ejemplo, que solo tenía un centro comercial y que hasta tenía un auto-cine. Lo último fue lo único interesante para Yumi. Lo demás le sonaba muy aburrido. Sin embargo, pretendía que de verdad le estaba prestando atención. Lo único que pudo captar, fue lo que dijo al final de la conversación, antes de que suene el timbre:

—Es una ciudad muy poco común princesa. Pero es muy especial y sé que te encantará.

Yumi solo sonrió levemente. Regresó a su cuarto para terminar de acomodar sus cosas.

.

—Hija, descansa. Yo manejaré toda la noche. Tienes que descansar lo suficiente porque mañana será un día pesado.— le dijo su papá con cariño y tendiéndole una manta mientras que su hija se acomodaba en la parte de atrás.

—¿Estás seguro de que no necesitarás ayuda durante el trayecto? ¿Y si te pierdes pa? Sabes que a mí siempre se me han dado bien los mapas.— respondió ella orgullosamente. Akira no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó lo último.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero de verdad preferiría que duermas. Además, no es tan difícil llegar.— le aseguró él. Yumi le dio una última mirada insegura, pero terminó rindiéndose.

Se echó nuevamente en el asiento trasero del viejo Cadillac y cerró los ojos. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida. Solo sintió como su papá prendía el auto y le bajaba la música de la radio. Escuchó un rato una antigua canción de _Alanis Morrisette_, pero lentamente sus oídos dejaron de responder también.

No supo cuantas horas durmió, pero lo que sí estaba segura era de que ya no estaba en su carro cuando despertó. Estaba durmiendo en el asiento trasero de una carroza negra y ya no en su carro. Yumi pensó que solo era su imaginación inventándose cosas extrañas; sin embargo, empezó a dudar cuando escuchó a un caballo relinchar. Los vellos de su piel se pusieron en punta. Podía oír con claridad como las piedras de la pista chocaban con las patas de los caballos. Pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. No hasta que su padre le dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda, anunciándole que ya podía despertar.

Antes de volver a abrir los ojos tuvo una punzada en la cabeza. Como si alguien le hubiera dado con un martillo fuertemente y después un poco de mareos.

—Yumi, bienvenida a tu nueva casa.— le dijo su papá abriéndole la puerta del auto. _Con que no estaba loca,_ pensó ella para sus adentros mientras salía del vehículo.

Casi se cae al ver la semejante mansión que estaba frente a ella. Estaba segura que su papá se había confundido de dirección y que no era cierto. Nunca podría haber ahorrado lo suficiente como para una mansión, ni aunque hubiese ahorrado toda su vida. Era completamente imposible. ¿Acaso su padre estaba metido en una especie de lavado de dinero y por eso había podido comprar esa mansión con tanta facilidad?

—Sé que buscas respuestas, pero te las daré en el tiempo correcto. Por ahora te dejaré con nuestra ama de llaves para que te haga un tour por toda la casa junto a James.

—¿James?— pronunció con un poco de dificultad el nombre británico. —Espera, ¿ya te vas tan pronto?

—James, nuestro mayordomo y Chiyo, nuestra ama de llaves. Tengo que terminar de ver lo de tus clases y un par de cosas en el trabajo.

Su papá la medio empujó por el camino de piedras de la entrada con su pequeña maleta después de darle un beso en la mejilla y se perdío por la oscura calle principal frente a la mansión. Yumi se quedó en medio del camino, parada, aún sorprendida. Pero cuando recuperó los sentidos, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su nuevo hogar.

La entrada era amplia y las escaleras eran de una piedra blanca que reflejaban la luz de la luna. Yumi empezó a subirlas con lentitud, cogiéndose de la baranda de madera como ayuda. Le dolía un poco la cabeza aún y cuando vio a quien supuso que era James, juró haber visto sus colmillos sobresaliendo por sus labios rojos.

—Buenas noches señorita Yumi.— le saludó su nuevo mayordomo.

Yumi estaba tan asustada porque nunca nadie la había tratado con tanta cortesía. Ni siquiera sabía qué responder. Temía que su respuesta sea patética y su mayordomo pierda el respeto que tenía hacia ella. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos tontos pensamientos y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue sonreír levemente. James le sonrió de vuelta. Esta vez, ya no vio los colmillos, pero estaba segurísima de que los había visto. Un pequeño sonrojo adornó sus mejillas. James era en definitiva un mayordomo muy guapo.

—Hola James.— le respondió Yumi, haciendo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza y tratando de sonar segura. Debería de parecer una chica educada y con clase si ahora tendría que vivir en una casa, o mejor dicho mansión, como esa.

—Su padre me pidió que le haga una guía por la mansión. Deje su maleta aquí y yo luego se la llevo.

Ella entró por la gigantesca puerta de madera y quedó maravillada con el recibidor. Tenía un closet para dejar los abrigos y también los paraguas. Levantó la mirada y se topó con un elegante candelabro alumbrado por velas. Siguieron avanzando un poco más, hasta llegar finalmente al salón principal. Era inmenso y Yumi pensó que ese salón era del tamaño de su cuarto, el de su papá y la sala juntos. Cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo, se topó con un candelabro incluso más grande y un montón de pinturas antiguas rodeando las paredes de color oscuro.

—Este es el salón de baile principal.

Yumi perdió la cuenta del número de distintos salones que había en su nueva casa. El salón de lectura (que en realidad era una gran biblioteca), el salón de baile del segundo piso, el salón de té... Ella solo pudo pasar por el cuarto de su papá. La puerta estaba cerrada y James le dijo que no tenía permiso de entrar ahí a menos que su papá le dé permiso para hacerlo. A Yumi esto le pareció un poco extraño. Las personas no hacían eso a menos que tuviesen algo que ocultar. Su papá nunca le había escondido nada y siempre le había dejado entrar a su cuarto.

—Este es su cuarto señorita. Su papá se encargó de diseñarlo y de comprar todas sus prendas. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Casi se le cae la barbilla al suelo. Su cuarto era como aquel que siempre había soñado. Empezando por el color de las paredes y las cortinas. Las paredes ya no eran de un patético color rosa claro y las cortinas ya no eran de color blanco y con diseños de niñita de cinco años. Cuando dio un paso para adentrarse completamente a él, supo que había sido diseñado específicamente para ella. Las paredes ahora eran de un color gris pálido y las cortinas ahora eran negras y gruesas. Tenía tres libreros aún vacíos a su derecha pegado a la pared y un escritorio a su izquierda. Su cama estaba entre ambos. Nunca había dormido en una cama tan grande. No sabía si se llegaría a acostumbrar.

Ésta tenía un cubrecama de color morado y un montón de cojines. Al pie de éste había un pequeño cajón de color negro, en donde supuso que pondría ropa o algo por el estilo. El resto de la habitación estaba vacía, pero ella sabía perfectamente cómo llenarla.

.

Su papá llegó un par de horas después. Yumi se había quedado en su habitación acomodando sus libros en su nuevo estante. Los ordenó por orden alfabético, uno por uno, los que eran libres. Las sagas y trilogías, en cambio, las acomodó todas juntas y en el estante del lado que estaba vacío también. Había puesto un poco de música con su celular. El riff de la guitarra de _In The Shadows_ resonaba por las cuatro paredes, mientras ella se mecía y cantaba la letra que tan bien se sabía de memoria.

—¿Señorita Yumi? —la cabeza de James surgió por la puerta después de que la toque dos veces, y ella había respondido con un "pase". —Su papá requiere su presencia en el salón de lectura.

Yumi asintió un par de veces, dejando la pila de libros que aún le faltaba organizar. Sus pies solo calzados por medias grises se deslizaron por el piso de madera para apagar el parlante que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. James desapareció por la puerta y ella tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo. Lo logró hacer cuando finalmente llegaron a las escaleras. Si no lo alcanzaba, lo más probable es que se perdería por los interminables pasillos con sus interminables habitaciones. Aún no podía creer que desde ahora en adelante estaría viviendo ahí, al parecer por un largo tiempo.

Su papá estaba echado en el sofá de cuero negro, leyendo un libro bastante antiguo. A lo lejos, ni siquiera podía leer el título de éste. Las letras estaban muy borrosas y al parecer en un idioma que ella desconocía por completo. Pero no pudo seguir observándolo, puesto a que su padre lo colocó boca arriba contra su regazo.

—¿Desean algo de tomar o comer? Los Uchiha acaban de mandarnos unas deliciosas galletas de Dinamarca que combinarían perfectamente con un té de frambuesas del Noroeste.— sugirió James educadamente.

—Suena perfecto para mí. Estoy seguro de que te encantarán esas galletas, hija. Mikoto Uchiha viaja solo hasta Dinamarca para traerlas.— comentó, mientras se sentaba derecho y dejaba el libro sobre la mesa de centro.

James asintió levemente y después de hacer una breve reverencia, se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar lo que su señor le había pedido. Yumi tomó asiento en el sofá que quedaba al otro lado de la mesa y miró distraídamente el estante detrás de su papá. Era inmenso, si quería leer un libro de la última repisa tendría que usar una escalera.

—¿Todo bien papá?— preguntó Yumi, un poco preocupada, porque su padre se había quedado en silencio repentinamente.

—Oh sí Yumi, no te preocupes...— sonrió él, un poco cansado. —¿James ya te hizo un tour por la mansión?

—Sí, es genial.— respondió ella emocionada.

—Tu cuarto aún tiene un gran espacio vacío. Cuando sepas qué quieres poner, le das una lista a James y él lo conseguirá sin problema.

—Gracias papá.— le dijo ella sinceramente.

—De nada.— él asintió la cabeza. —Dejando ese tema un poco de lado, estuve revisando tus papeles. En dos días entrarás a la Secundaria del Este, en horario nocturno.

—¿En horario nocturno?— preguntó ella, levantando una ceja color carbón extrañada.

—Créeme, se te va a hacer más cómodo. Podrás descansar durante el día.

Justo en ese momento, antes de que Yumi pueda formular una nueva pregunta, James surgió por la gran puerta con una bandeja de galletas danesas y una tetera. El olor de frutos del bosque inundó sus fosas nasales. El mayordomo colocó la bandeja, los platos y las tazas respectivas para ambos en la mesa; y empezó a servir el té con mucha dedicación.

—Servido.— murmuró, y después de hacer una reverencia, se retiró.

—Estas galletas están deliciosas.— comentó Yumi, tras morder una de las galletas.

—Y aún no has probado el panetón que nosotros importamos desde Italia.— respondió orgulloso la cabeza de los Yamashita.

—¿Desde cuándo importas panetones?— preguntó ella, entre risas, al observar la reacción divertida de su padre.

—Desde siempre princesa.

Yumi decidió dejar ese tema a lado para retomar el principal, que era su educación. Por un lado estaba emocionada por volver a la escuela, pero por otro lado estaba nerviosa. ¿Haría nuevos amigos? ¿Se utilizaría uniforme? ¿Las clases serían muy exigentes? ¿Habría algún chico atractivo que la invite a salir? Ella sacudió la cabeza por el último pensamiento, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Tendría que enfocarse primero en sus estudios y después en chicos y salidas con amigas.

—Las clases empiezan a las 7 de la noche y terminan a la 1 de la mañana. Los viernes salen una hora más temprano.

—¿Tendré que usar uniforme?

—Estoy casi seguro que sí. Al parecer este año también están discutiendo eso. Pero te sentará muy bien.

Se quedaron discutiendo por un par de horas más acerca de los detalles de su nueva escuela. Al terminar, James vino a recoger los trastes. Akira acompañó a su hija a su habitación para desearle buenas noches.

—Descansa, que mañana tienes que empezar a organizar tus cosas.

Yumi se colocó su piyama, su sencillo polo blanco sin estampado en cuello V con sus shorts de algodón de color negro. Se tumbó sobre su gigantesca cama y desbloqueó la pantalla de su celular para revisar la hora. Hizo una nota mental de poner en primer lugar un reloj con péndulo en la lista de cosas para su habitación. Lo que la extrañó fue la falta de señal en su aparato.

—Qué raro... Mañana le preguntaré a papá sobre esto.

Y con esto se fue a dormir tranquilamente.

.

El primer timbre sonó, indicando a los alumnos que la clase empezaría en cinco minutos. Sasuke terminó de acomodar su libro de Literatura en su casillero, cerrándolo con su pie mientras que se dirigía hacia su clase de Educación Física en el coliseo. Al costado suyo iba Neji Hyuga, uno de sus mejores amigos desde la infancia, a pesar de que a veces se peleaban por meras tonterías. Habían estado conversando toda la clase de Literatura. Kakashi, su profesor, no les había dicho nada. Sasuke no sabía si era porque su profesor estaba más concentrado en su libro o si realmente no le importaba la clase.

Siguieron discutiendo acerca de sus propias técnicas, cuando divisaron un escandaloso rubio bastante conocido correr hacia ellos. Tenían un mal presentimiento de esto y en sus mentes empezaron a planear un posible escape, pero ya era muy tarde para eso. El rubio no había tardado más que un par de segundos para alcanzarlos. No por nada tenía el record de atletismo en su categoría e incluso en el colegio.

—¡A qué no saben!— exclamó Naruto.

—¿Qué?— preguntaron los otros dos chicos aburridamente y al mismo tiempo. El rubio solo rodó los ojos ante la monótona respuesta.

—¡Adivinen!

—¿Se acabó el ramen en la cafetería?— preguntó fingiendo sorpresa Sasuke.

—¿Hinata se aburrió de ti?— preguntó con un poco de crueldad Neji y fingiendo sorpresa también.

—No menciones a la bruja de tu prima Hyuga.— dijo irritado Naruto.

El par de chicos esgrimistas miraron al rubio seriamente, ya cansados de esperar su respuesta. El rubio suspiró en rendición.

—Está bien, está bien... Par de amargados.— murmuró.— Está circulando una noticia por ahí de que una chica nueva va a venir.

—¿De mí especie o de la tuya perrito?— cuestionó burlonamente el Hyuga.

—¡No somos perros idiota! ¡Al menos mi corazón no lo tengo congelado!

Sasuke no pudo responder porque le cayó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al igual que a sus otros dos amigos. Solo una persona se atrevía a hacer eso, y rodó sus ojos de nuevo cuando su mirada se topó con unos ojos celestes. Era Ino Yamanaka, la única chica que se atrevía a pegarle puesto a que lo conocía de casi toda la vida. La bruja sonrió divertida, al ver las caras molestas de sus amigos, y después soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Oh vamos chicos, no sean aguafiestas. Ya Naruto, chismea.— dijo interesada.

—Una chica nueva va a venir, al parecer es una recién iniciada.— soltó finalmente Naruto.

—Como si me interesara...— terminó diciendo Sasuke. Giró con gracia sobre sus talones y se empezó a dirigir hacia el coliseo.

—¿No le ofrecerás tu cuello cuando tenga sed?— preguntó Naruto burlonamente, sabiendo que él lo escucharía igualmente.

—Cállate Naruto.— le dijo fríamente Neji.

.

—Señorita, este es su uniforme. Lo acaban de planchar para mañana. Su padre le desea mucha suerte en su primer día de clases. La limosina llegará a las 18:35.— le informó James, después de colocar el uniforme sobre su cama.

—Gracias James.

Mañana la esperaba una nueva etapa. No dejó que los nervios le ganen, y se quedó dormida más rápido de lo que esperaba. No tenía cosas de qué preocuparse.

.

.

_7 de junio del 2014_

_Sé que tardé un poco, y de verdad lo siento. He estado súper ocupada y a penas he tenido tiempo de avanzar un poco. Algunos chicos hicieron su aparición, y dentro de poco iré soltando más cosas. Como le comenté a una de mis reviewers, Sakura saldrá en el capítulo seis. Porfas, sean un poco pacientes :D Cuando llegue a esa parte ya van a entender por qué me he tardado en ponerla en la historia. Y de nuevo aclaro que este fic es **SASUSAKU**_** 100% **_Decidi poner a Yumi al comienzo de este fic por un par de razones, que ya comprenderán poco a poco._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos en un par de semanitas con la actualizacion!_

_No se olviden de agregarme a Facebook para estar al día con mis actualizaciones. Trataré de continuar Fadeless y actualizar mis traducciones esta semana.  
_

_Cuidense!_

_Hats_

_._

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

** NADA ES LO QUE PARECE  
**

**.**

_*No puedes construir un puente entre tu verdad y la realidad de los demás*_

**.**

**Capítulo III**

**Desubicada**

**.**

Por alguna extraña razón, cuando Yumi despertó, se sintió bien. No le dolía la cabeza y no había vuelto a soñar con esa casa en llamas. Su alarma sonó un par de segundos después de que abriera sus ojos voluntariamente, en su cuarto aún a oscuras. No tenía ganas de abrir las cortinas, tampoco. Incluso en penumbras, su habitación lucía genial. Prendió la pequeña lámpara que estaba en la mesa de noche, dejando que la luz que ésta emanaba alumbre a su habitación casi en su totalidad.

Su estómago sonó varias veces y recordó que el día anterior no había comido más que esas deliciosas galletas danesas. Se había olvidado de cenar. En realidad no le había provocado nada en particular, porque nunca le encontraba sabor a la comida; pero algo con harina no sonaba tan mal. Su estómago no dejaría de sonar hasta que comiera algo. Así que, casi contra de su voluntad, se levantó de la cama.

Se puso una casaca gris encima de su improvisado piyama al sentir sus vellos ponerse de punta por la brisa de la mañana. Sus pies se deslizaron por el frío piso, y después de merodear por los interminables pasillos de su nueva casa, finalmente llegó a la cocina. O al menos eso supuso ella al detectar el olor de pan recién horneado y el jugo de naranja recién exprimido. Empujó la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal, y pudo entrar.

—¡Señorita Yumi!— exclamó una de las cocineras, sorprendida.

Yumi estaba aún perpleja por la cantidad de utensilios y vajilla que estaba perfectamente ordenada en las distintas alacenas de la amplia área. Nunca había visto una cocina tan grande. Lo que le pareció raro fue que solo había una señora a cargo de ese lugar en esos momentos. ¿Acaso no deberían de estar preparando un banquete, tal y como en los cuentos de hadas? Yumi sacudió la cabeza para recordarse a sí misma de que solo era una mañana cualquiera y que solo necesitaba algunos alimentos energéticos para empezar su día. No necesitaba un tonto banquete.

—Hola... ¿Tú eres?— preguntó Yumi.

—Emily, señorita. Emily Banks a su servicio.— se presentó, haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Emily...— Yumi se repitió a sí misma, para no olvidarse de su nombre.

—¿Necesita algo señorita?— le preguntó amablemente, dejando la tarea de cortar los quesos holandeses a un lado.

Esta vez, fue el estómago de Yumi quien respondió. La mujer de ojos castaños no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Yumi solo la miró un poco avergonzada, pero Emily no dijo nada. Solo sacó un plato limpio de la alacena con la ayuda de la escalera (puesto a que ella era un poco bajita) y lo colocó sobre la mesa central de la cocina. Le hizo un ademán para que Yumi tome asiento, y ella se sentó sobre la cómoda silla mientras que Emily le preparaba un sándwich de pollo.

_Me voy a tardar en acostumbrarme a esto..._, pensó mientras que la mujer le servía jugo de naranja en un vaso alto. Nunca había sido atendida por alguien ya que siempre había hecho sus cosas independientemente desde pequeña.

—Provecho.— le sonrió Emily, para luego volver a enfocarse en su tarea.

—Gracias.— le contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo de la casaca, y se dispuso a leer un nuevo _ebook_ que se había descargado antes de partir de Hiroshima. Tenía que acabarlo antes de empezar las clases. Pasó la página con su dedo pulgar libre mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba el sándwich dándole un pequeño mordisco. Emily la miró de reojo con ternura.

_Esta niña nos hará bien a todos. Lo noto en su aura._

Después de su breve desayuno, Yumi se había quedado leyendo y organizando sus cosas para su primer día. Tenía su nueva cartuchera lista: su portaminas de color turquesa era su nueva adquisición favorita. Era muy bonito; le gustaba más que nada la combinación de colores que éste tenía. Nunca había tenido un portaminas así. Su mamá siempre le compraba los más simples que encontraba. Le decía que el color no importaba, sino que pueda escribir bien.

Pero a pesar de que era aún temprano, ella empezó a tener sueño de nuevo. Admitió internamente que estaba un poco cansada por lo que terminó de acomodar su mochila y se quedó profundamente dormida en sobre su cama.

.

Cuando un pitito ensordecedor resonó en sus oídos, Yumi pegó un salto en su cama. Miró a ambos lados asustada y al ver que aún estaba usando sus jeans y una blusa azul, dedujo que se había quedado dormida. Giró a ver el reloj que su papá le había comprado. Eran las 18:25. Tenía exactamente 10 minutos para alistarse antes de que llegara el chofer a recogerla. No se lo podía creer. ¿Tanto tiempo se había quedado dormida? Ella lo había sentido como una siesta de un par de horas. No tenía tiempo que perder.

En enredón negro se enredó entre sus piernas cuando ella intentó saltar de la cama, cayendo al piso. Se paró con rapidez, reprimiéndose por su torpeza y culpándole al nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento. Se quitó su blusa y sus jeans, quedando en ropa interior. Mientras que se colocaba una media con una mano, se peinaba el cabello con la otra. No pudo evitar mirar el reloj de nuevo. Eran las 18:28. Ahogando un chillido de frustración, se subió la falda. Por costumbre, abrió su closet para acomodarse el uniforme con la ayuda de su espejo. Pero luego recordó que aún no tenía uno. Se lo pediría a James.

Se terminó de colocar la blusa, y bajando las escaleras tras coger su mochila para llegar al recibidor se abrochó los botones. Le echó una mirada al reloj del recibidor. Eran las 18:32. Justo a tiempo. Suspiró profundamente, recostando su espalda contra la pared.

—Señorita, su padre le dejó esto.— le dijo James, entregándole un vaso con un líquido de color vino.

Yumi primero lo olió. Tenía un olor extraño, pero algo le decía que era exquisito. Sin dudarlo mucho, se lo tomó de un solo golpe ya que se sentía muy sedienta. El líquido se deslizó por su garganta mientras que ella sentía como si ese líquido la revitalizara por completo. Se sintió rara en un principio, pero ya no tenía ese cansancio presente en sus ojos o en sus piernas como mayormente lo hacía.

—¿Qué era, James?— le preguntó a su mayordomo.

—Su padre no me lo quiso decir. Escuché algo como 'una bebida especial'.— confesó él.

—Oh.— fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios. _¿Qué pudo haber sido?_ Le preguntaría cuando lo viese. Lo que le había parecido más extraño aún, era que le había encontrado sabor a comparación de las otras cosas que acostumbraba a comer.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un claxon. Sin que ella se lo pida, James cogió la mochila que estaba entre sus brazos y con la otra abrió la puerta principal de la casa. Hizo un ademán para que Yumi pase primero, saliendo tras ella inmediatamente después. Yumi corrió escaleras abajo y se topó con una deslumbrante limosina de color negro. Se quedó tan deslumbrada que no notó a un señor mayor salir del auto para saludarla y abrirle la puerta.

—Buenas noches, señorita Yumi.— le saludó el hombre con una pequeña reverencia. A Yumi le había empezado a molestar esas reverencias. No era una princesa y mucho menos alguien de la nobleza. ¿Por qué hacían eso cada vez que la saludaban? La hacían sentir muy incómoda.

—Hola.— saludó de vuelta ella con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Está lista para su primer día de clases?

—Creo que sí.— le sonrió Yumi con seguridad.

Ella entró a la limosina y James cerró la puerta tras ella, luego de haber colocado su mochila a su lado. Iba a decirle adiós con la mano, pero las lunas polarizadas no le dejarían ver su saludo. Se resignó a descansar sus manos sobre su regazo y a colocarse los audífonos en los oídos. Le dio _play _a la canción que se había quedado en pausa el día anterior. La música empezó a inundar sus oídos. Y ella cerró sus ojos para disfrutar la melodía.

.

La Secundaria del Este era en definitiva la secundaria más prestigiosa de Hinomachi*. No solo tenía las mejores instalaciones sino que también contaba con la mejor educación para los jóvenes semi-demonios. Ésta ocupaba un antiguo castillo de los Uchiha, uno de los clanes de vampiros más antiguos e influyentes en el mundo, pero que una de las cabezas de éste clan había donado para la educación de sus compañeros de batallas. Al haber sido reconstruido innumerables veces con el pasar de los siglos, no tenía un estilo específico; pero Yumi había podido detectar las típicas ventanas renacentistas y el aire residencial de los palacios del barroco.

Al acercarse cada vez más, ella se dio cuenta que lo más probable era que ese castillo fácilmente era cuatro veces más grande que su nueva casa. La entrada de su nueva escuela estaba llena de autos lujosos y alumnos adinerados salían vanidosamente de ellos en fila. Yumi le puso pausa a la canción que estaba escuchando, para guardar su celular en el bolsillo de adelante de su mochila. A los pocos segundos, la limosina se detuvo justo al frente de la entrada. Ella tomó una respiración profunda para darse ánimos en su primer día, y antes de que el chofer le abra la puerta, ella lo hizo por su cuenta. No dejaría que ninguna persona le haga una cosa tan ridícula como esa. _¿Acaso soy manca o qué? No necesito de un viejito para que me abra la puerta. En este caso, yo tendría que ser quien abra la puerta_.

—Así que esta es la famosa Secundaria del Este.— murmuró Yumi para sí, mientras que caminaba por el campus de la secundaria.

El gran jardín se extendía hasta los edificios de administración y los dormitorios. Habían bancas de madera para que los estudiantes se sientan a charlar o a estudiar en sus tiempos libres; pero la mayoría estaba echado sobre el gras bajo la luz de la luna. Aún así, los faroles con velas ya estaban prendidos. Alumnos con peinados un poco excéntricos y con el uniforme desarreglado, charlaban por aquí y por allá. Un rubio y un chico con cabello carbón estaban charlando sentados en unas bancas acerca de su banda favorita.

—Creo que sin la colaboración, la canción sería mucho mejor. Ese rap no me gusta para nada, la letra no tiene mucho que ver con lo que canta _Linkin Park_.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡El tipo rapea muy genial!— exclamó Naruto. —Eres un amargado que solo escucha un solo tipo de música. Deberías escuchar más géneros Sasuke...

—Sabes que no escucho a otras bandas. Son muy superficiales.— respondió con sencillez, pero algo irritado con la respuesta del rubio.

—Escucha a _Imagine Dragons_. Te haría bien, puesto a que tocan música alternativa. Me los recomendó Hinata.

—Pensé que odiabas a Hinata...— Sasuke comentó levantando una ceja.

Al escuchar el nombre de la Hyuga, Naruto se congeló. Sasuke no pasó esto por alto. Sabía que ese nombre era un tabú, pero no lo culpaba. Él sabía que el hombre lobo se moría por la vampiro. Pero esa diferencia de razas era abismal, por no decir que eran enemigos mortales. Desde el comienzo de los tiempos se habían llevado fatal. No podían siquiera soportar el olor del otro. ¿Cómo así entonces él se había enamorado de la Hyuga? Ni el mismo Naruto lo sabía. Solo sabía que no debería de tener esos sentimientos guardados en su corazón porque lo único que hacía, era hacerle más daño.

—Hinata, hubieras venido ayer conmigo al centro comercial. ¡Estaban rematando esas botas negras hermosas que vimos la ves pasada y también el bolso que te querías comprar!— chilló Ino de la emoción. —Y como soy tan buena, te lo compré como un regalo de cumpleaños número 322 adelantado.

—¡Ino!— la abrazó fuertemente. —Gracias. De verdad. Está tan hermoso como cuando lo vimos. ¡El material es tan suave!

—Ayer también vi un par de ofertas en la tienda del segundo piso. Debemos de ir hoy antes de que los descuentos se acaben.

.

Yumi miraba maravillada a la biblioteca desde la entrada. ¿De qué tamaño era? Definitivamente inmensurable. Miles de estantes repletos de libros hasta más no poder adornaban el antiguo salón de baile del castillo de los Uchiha. Yumi aún no podía creer que los lugares así aun existiesen. Se acercó a un estante y empezó a leer los títulos en su mente.

"Caza 101", "Anatomía Humana 2.4", "Hechizos de viajes en el tiempo"...

Eran nombres de libros bastante particulares. Ella pensó que tal vez solo estaba en el estante equivocado. Se paseó un rato más por la gigantesca biblioteca, hasta que se detuvo en otro estante. Sacó un libro al azar. Este era un poco viejo. Ella lo dedujo por las hojas amarillentas y la contratapa de cuero desgastada. Pero por alguna razón, le llamó la atención. Al tener al libro entre sus manos, se sintió como si en realidad le perteneciese.

Yumi lo abrió en la página 103, en donde se topó con una figura femenina con el cabello rosado y unos brillantes ojos verdes, casi como los suyos. Pero sus ojos no eran tan brillantes como los de la hermosa mujer dibujada en aquella página. Abajo del dibujo solo había una palabra, que tal vez era un nombre o un apellido. "HARUNO", decía en letras grandes y legibles.

—Haruno.— leyó ella.

Cerró el libro y lo dejó exactamente en donde lo había encontrado, pero al retroceder se chocó con una chica de cabello rojo. Rojo no era el color correcto. Era un color escarlata un tanto escandaloso para Yumi, quien nunca antes había visto un color de cabello tan excéntrico. _Lo más probable es que no sea natural._ Yumi abrió la boca para disculparse con la pelirroja; sin embargo, ella la interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas, rarita?— le espetó.

—Lo siento. No sabía que alguien estaba detrás mío.— admitió Yumi, un poco intimidada por la mirada fría de la otra chica.

—Estuve ahí todo el tiempo, ciega. Al parecer unos lentes no te matarían.— respondió Karin con burla.

Y antes de que pueda acorralarla contra el estante, un chico de cabello oscuro apareció delante de ella como por arte de magia. ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿Cómo alguien podía aparecer tan repentinamente delante de ella? ¿Tan distraída estaba, como le había dicho aquella chica? Yumi pestañó dos veces antes de levantar la mirada, al sentir una sobre ella.

—¿Estás bien?— el chico tenía una voz aterciopelada y unos ojos que rápidamente la hipnotizaron.

—S-sí.— respondió un par de segundos después, aún aturdida por lo que estaba sucediendo en esos instantes. ¿Por qué su corazón la estaba traicionando en ese momento? ¿Por qué no dejaba de latir tan alocadamente?

—¡S-Sasuke! ¿Q-qué haces aquí?— preguntó Karin nerviosamente.

El aludido giró su mirada hacia ella, pero ya no con ese toque dulce. Unos ojos con mirada afilada se clavaron en Karin. Ella respiró profundamente, tratando de controlar su desesperación por salir inmediatamente de ahí. Sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no era un chico al que debías de hacer enojar por ninguna razón. Cuando lo hacía, podías escuchar las puertas del infierno abrirse.

—Protegiendo a quien me pertenece.— respondió Sasuke escuetamente.

—¿Quién te pertenece?— preguntaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo. Ninguna había entendido a qué se refería el Uchiha exactamente.

Pero antes de que alguna de ambas pudieran decir una palabra más, Sasuke sorprendió a ambas robándole un beso a Yumi. Sus labios acariciaron los de ella torpemente, y para empeorar las cosas ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. Nunca antes había dado un beso y ni tenía la más remota idea de cómo darlo.

*la Ciudad de Fuego


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**NADA – ES – LO – QUE – PARECE**

.

_*Desafortunadamente la vida no es tan fácil como todos quisiéramos que fuera*_

.

**Capítulo IV**

** Apariencias**

.

Yumi no sabía qué había pasado exactamente. Lo único que circulaba su mente en ese momento era que un completo extraño (aunque vagamente familiar) le había robado su primer beso y que ella había huido de la biblioteca como si su vida dependiese de ello. Su cuerpo había sido el que había reaccionado de esa manera, ni si quiera había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello. Todo era tan confuso. Ni si quiera sabía por qué ese completo extraño la había proclamado como su novia y la había besado frente a la pelirroja teñida.

Tenía miedo. ¿Y si en realidad solo era una broma que le habían hecho y en realidad él no quería saber nada acerca de ella? No podía arriesgarse. Lo más seguro era hacerse la loca y fingir que nada había sucedido en la biblioteca. Tenía una noche de clases por empezar y las cosas no podían salirle tan mal el primer día.

_A ver... Según este horario me tocaría Introducción a Anatomía Humana en el Pabellón 5, salón 302._

Cuando se paró frente al pequeño mapa hecho a mano colocado en una de las columnas principales del Pabellón 5, Yumi suspiró en rendición. Tendría que subir hasta el piso tres y caminar hasta el final del pasillo. Guardó el papel con su horario (que ya estaba un poco arrugado) mientras que empezaba a subir las escaleras de mármol. Sus pies arrastrándose por éstas, y con la punta de sus dedos rozando la fría baranda. Inconscientemente se acomodó el molesto flequillo que tapaba su vista antes de entrar a su nueva clase. Tenía que dar una buena impresión.

—Pase.

Después de tocar la puerta dos veces con el dorso de su mano, escuchó una voz femenina detrás de la puerta. Yumi respiró profundamente y empujó la puerta. La profesora, quien la recibió con una enorme sonrisa (sus caninos blancos resaltando como los ojos de un sapo), le hizo pasar al centro para que se presente con el resto de su clase. Yumi hizo una pequeña reverencia para decir su nombre y de dónde venía. Sin más, se dirigió a un asiento del fondo.

La clase pasó con normalidad, pero ella se sentía fuera de lugar. Podía escuchar los cuchicheos del resto de sus nuevos compañeros y las miradas de reojo que le daban mientras que ella tomaba apuntes de su clase. Se sentía como un bicho raro. Se miró en el pequeño espejo que siempre traería en su cartuchera de ahora en adelante. Tenía el pelo negro y extremadamente lacio, era demasiado pálida (por no decir que el tono de su piel era casi enfermizo en ese momento), sus labios estaban opacos y agrietados.

Hasta ahora no se había fijado en la manera tan ridícula en la que había salido de su casa. Ni si quiera se había podido poner un poco de perfume o si quiera un poco de maquillaje para tapar las molestas manchas que le habían empezado a salir últimamente. Ese jugo que James le había dado en la mañana no le había servido de nada. Solo había hecho empeorar su humor.

Salió rápidamente del salón cuando sonó el timbre. Quería irse. No pertenecía en ese lugar. Todos eran tan geniales y ella, ella se sentía como una del montón. De reojo podía ver al resto de sus compañeros mientras que caminaba por el casi interminable pasillo del tercer piso. Las chicas tenían sus labios rosados y el tono de sus cabellos eran de los más excéntricos que había visto o incluso imaginado antes. Su tono de piel era un pálido perfecto o un bronceado perfecto. Sus sonrisas iguales a las de los comerciales de Colgate. El uniforme se acentuaba perfectamente a sus cuerpos de maniquí.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Llamaría a James para que la recoja. Asimilaría las cosas mucho mejor si estuviese sola. Alejada de Sasuke y de Karin. Alejada de todas esas personas.

.

Sasuke nunca antes, en sus cuatrocientos dieciséis años de vida, se había sentido tan estresado. No encontraba a Yumi por ningún lado. Necesitaba hablar con ella. No quería que ella malentendiese lo que había pasado. Él sí había sentido algo cuando sintió su aura entrar a la biblioteca. Tenía algo vagamente familiar. No sabía con exactitud qué era eso, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. No había tenido una sensación similar en su congelado corazón desde... hacía al menos un par de siglos. Había enterrado esos recuerdos en lo profundo de su alma, y no se había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad que esos recuerdos se removiesen con una chica novicia, una recién iniciada.

—¿Sasuke? Oye idiota. ¡Responde!

Sasuke solo sacudió su cabeza un par de veces para recobrar la consciencia. Tenía que poner atención a Caza II. Les mandarían el trabajo final y no sabría qué hacer. Esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Necesitaba concentrarse. Su amigo rubio lo miró extrañado, pero una sonrisa zorruna apareció en su rostro. Sasuke levantó levemente la ceja.

—Me enteré lo de Yumi...— comentó Naruto, como si no fuera algo muy importante.

—¿Específicamente?

—Oye, seré un poco idiota pero no soy sordo. ¿Qué pasó con Yumi?— preguntó seriamente.

—Es mi novia.— le respondió, como si no fuese lo suyo.

Naruto no le creyó para nada. _¿Una novia?, mi abuela..._ Sasuke nunca, al menos según lo que sabía, en sus cuatro siglos de vida jamás había estado con alguien. Nunca. Siempre había estado solo y no había visto un brillo en los ojos de Sasuke que indiquen que había elegido a su pareja. Aquella vampiro con quien estaría por el resto de su vida. Eternamente.

—¿Estás pensando en las repercusiones? Fuiste muy impulsivo. La has asustado. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No lo sé... La sentí tan familiar...— murmuró casi para sí mismo. —La sentí como si la conociese de antes. Tuve la necesidad de protegerla, Naruto.

—Tienes que arreglar esto. Yumi es nueva, y según lo que me comentaron hoy, ella no sabe que es vampiro. Sasuke, esto está muy mal. Vas a pasar el resto de tu vida con ella, ¡pero ni ella lo sabe!

—Deja de molestarme y ayúdame a encontrarla. _No creo que haya llegado tan lejos._

.

Yumi logró llegar al primer piso, pero se le cayó un libro de su mochila. Se agachó para agarrarlo a regañadientes y cuando se levantó, se chocó con una chica. _¿Qué me pasa hoy día? ¿Dos choques ya? Y para rematar me duele la cabeza... Algo malo pasó con lo que me dio James. Está haciendo que mi día vaya de mal en peor_, pensó ella antes de disculparse. Pero la chica rubia con quien había chocado se le adelantó.

—¡Ay perdóname! Lo siento, estoy tan distraída. ¡Hina! ¡Todo es tu culpa!— se quejó, echándole la culpa a su compañera del lado, con quien había estado conversando antes de chocarse con Yumi.

—Ino, estás asustando a Yumi.— le dijo un poco molesta Hinata.

—Espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?— le preguntó un poco asustada Yumi.

Ino no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. _Esta chica es realmente especial. Todo el mundo habla de ella, pero ella ni enterada._ Las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio por unos incómodos segundos, los más lentos para Yumi. La rubia fue la primera en romperlo soltando una pequeña risita.

—Escuché tu nombre en la mañana. Eres Yumi Yamashita, ¿verdad?— la mencionada a penas pudo asentir para hacerle saber que estaba en lo cierto. —Yo soy Ino Yamanaka.

—Y yo soy Hinata Hyuga.— la otra chica complementó la respuesta.

—Es un gusto conocerlas.— las costumbres japonesas le obligaron hacer una pequeña reverencia como saludo. Las otras de chicas le respondieron el saludo sin problema.

—Te noto algo perdida.— observó Ino, casi leyéndole la mente a Yumi. Pero antes de que ella le responda, Ino se adelantó. —Hinata y yo tenemos un pequeño descanso hasta las 10. ¿Te gustaría que te hagamos un pequeño _tour_ por las instalaciones?

Yumi estuvo a punto de asentir, pero cada una de las chicas la tomaron de un brazo, prácticamente arrastrándola por el pasillo del primer piso. Llegaron a la salida del Pabellón 5 finalmente y pasearon un rato por el campus mientras que Ino le explicaba a Yumi algunos detalles importantes acerca de la historia del colegio o algunas reglas que los mismos alumnos habían impuesto.

Yumi se tuvo que restregar los ojos cuando vio a un hada de su tamaño, a unos diez metros de donde se encontraba. Hinata la miró divertida, pero no le dijo nada. Se acostumbraría a la variedad de especies en sus clases conforme pasara el tiempo. Sintió un aura familiar cerca, pero le restó importancia. Ino solo la miró de reojo. Tenía una mala sensación.

—¡Ah! ¡Aléjate!

La chica nueva no tuvo mucha suerte. Naruto había llegado corriendo, y por alguna extraña razón le había echado espray de ajo en la cara. Yumi, quien desde muy pequeña le habían vetado el ajo en sus comidas, obviamente no le fue muy bien.

—Chicas, no me siento muy bien...

Yumi solo pudo observar cómo Ino y Hinata le gritaban algo, sus expresiones llenas de preocupación. Ella no podía entender lo que le estaban diciendo. Los ojos se le empezaron a cerrar solos. Juró ver a Sasuke antes de que se le cerraran por completo, pero asumió que solo era el efecto del spray que ese rubio le había echado en la cara. Estaba volviéndose loca.

—¡Naruto! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Sabes el daño inmenso que le has hecho? ¡La pudiste haber dejado ciega! Sabes muy bien que incluso es más dañino que la plata para ti.

El rubio, con su desarrollado oído, nunca había escuchado una voz con un nivel tan alto de decibeles. Estaba seguro de que le pudo haber roto el tímpano. Solo pudo asentir rápida y seguidamente la cabeza como respuesta. Su cabeza le seguía doliendo por ese constante pitido que rebobinaba en esta. _Esta bruja en realidad es una bruja_, pensó él para sus adentros. Ino le volvió a mirar feo, pero él rodó los ojos.

—Hn. Idiota.

Giró instintivamente para golpear a quien le había insultado, sus ojos zafiro chocaron con unos orbes carbón. Su mano se tranquilizó. No era muy buena idea golpear a su amigo en estos momentos. Lo más lógico sería huir después de haber echado espray de ajo a su novia. Pero valientemente se quedó ahí, sin decir nada y con la barbilla en alto. Sasuke no lo había podido decir mejor. De verdad se veía como un tremendo idiota.

Y antes de que alguien diga algo más, Sasuke cargó a su chica como si fuera una pluma. Completamente liviano y elegante. Ino lo miró un poco extrañada al igual que Hinata. Naruto solo rodó sus ojos ante la aparición "heroica" de Sasuke. Pero Sasuke ignoró todo esto. Giró sobre sus pies y empezó a dirigirse hacia la enfermería. Ino salió corriendo tras él, mientras que sus botas de tacón resonaban por todo el pasillo. Hinata maldijo internamente. La había dejado a solas con Naruto.

_Necesito asegurarme que ese chisme no es mentira_, pensó la Yamanaka.

—Oye Sasuke...— le llamó, mientras seguía aumentando su velocidad para alcanzarlo. Maldecía internamente el no haber sido una vampiro, o al menos no haber podido crear una poción para conseguir su envidiable velocidad.

—¿Qué Ino?— preguntó Sasuke, un poco exasperado.

—¿Es cierto que de verdad estás saliendo con Yumi?— ella le cuestionó, la curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo viva.

—Mi vida amorosa no es de tu incumbencia, Yamanaka.

Ino sonrió levemente. Sabía que esa era la forma típica de Sasuke para decir "sí."

.

Hinata maldijo internamente. Si salía despavorida de ahí, se iba a ver muy ridículo. Lo último que quería era que su némesis piense que era una cobarde. Como tenía ganas de descuartizar a Ino en miles de pedacitos en esos momentos. ¿Cómo esa rubia se atrevía a avergonzarla a ella, a la futura heredera del legendario clan Hyuga? No se quedaría de brazos cruzados. No así.

—Hinata...— empezó a decir Naruto.

Como le dolía estar allí a solas con ella. Le dolía porque no podía estar con ella. Para rematar, habían rumores de que a Hinata le gustaba Sasuke porque hace un siglo ellos habían estado comprometidos. Ninguno había aceptado el contrato entre los dos clanes con la razón de que ninguno tenía más que sentimientos de amistad el uno con el otro. Sus padres no tuvieron otra opción que cancelar los planes.

—Nos vemos otro día Naruto. Tengo clase de Anatomía Humana.— le respondió ella cortante, caminando hacia la salida del edificio.

—Pero el edificio de Biología es este...— murmuró él cuando vio a Hinata salir por la puerta de vidrio.

.

Ino observaba atentamente a una determinada pelirroja mientras se limaba las uñas. Con un simple hechizo podía ver lo que pasaba tras de ella sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Tenía una visión momentánea de 360 grados. Casi siempre le mareaba pero esta vez lo necesitaba. Cuando vio que la pelirroja había terminado de charlar con sus amigas, murmuró unas palabras en latín para deshacer el hechizo. Dejó la lima fucsia sobre su desordenada carpeta y se puso de pie justo cuando Karin empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Oye Karin, ¿podemos hablar?

Ella giró sobre sus zapatos negros de tacón alto y asintió levemente con la cabeza, un poco desconfiada. Ino curvó sus labios en una perfecta sonrisa.

—Ordinem.— con el dedo trazó un círculo en el aire, y sus cosas se colocaron con perfecto orden en su pequeño maletín café. Lo colgó sobre sus hombros y caminó con Karin hacia el pasillo principal del edificio de Caza.

—¿De qué querías hablar?— preguntó ella directamente, yendo al grano. Era muy extraño que la rubia bruja la llame a charlar un rato. En especial porque nunca se llevaron bien. Eso no significaba que se odiaban y que trataban de hacer la vida imposible a la otra. Simplemente no se hablaban aunque sea necesario.

—¿Qué pasó el otro día en la biblioteca? Ninguno de mis amigos quiere contarme lo que pasó con la chica nueva.

—¿Te refieres a la chica con cabello negro que al parecer es la nueva conquista de Sasuke?— preguntó, con los celos en la punta de la lengua. —Pues se chocó conmigo mientras buscaba unos libros. Es muy torpe.

—Oye, no le digas así...— la reprochó Ino un poco enojada. Lo que más le molestaba, era cuando criticaban a alguien sin conocerlo verdaderamente.

—Pues si no es torpe, entonces es su aura. Nunca había sentido un aura como la suya.

—Su aura es un poco distinta a la de los demás, pero te aseguro que es inofensiva Karin. No te pido que te conviertas en su mejor amiga... Solo no seas tan grosera con ella.

—Como digas mamá...— dijo ella con sorna, y aceleró el paso para irse.

.

.

_16 de julio del 2014_

_Bueno, les dejo el nuevo capítulo. De nuevo les pido que no se desesperen :) Sakura aparecerá pronto!_

_No se olviden de agregarme a Facebook para estar al dia con mis notificaciones. El link esta en mi perfil._

_Cuidense_

_Hats._

_._

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
